


Forever More

by Hedari



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9678977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedari/pseuds/Hedari
Summary: A little short story about Yuuki and Kaname... What will Kaname do when lust gets out of hand? Won't he scare Yuuki away? Read and find out!





	1. Feel My Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

I blinked a few times as the cool autumn breeze blew right into my face, making my long hair wave and tangle a bit behind me. My lips curved into a slight smile.

The central city park right before my eyes looked more than beautiful. Golden maple leaves were dancing around my feet, as if inviting me to join their fun. It almost looked like the whole ground and trees were on fire – sunshine made everything glow in yellow, red and orange. I snuggled into my light gray coat a bit more – the weather wasn't warm at all, but I didn't want to go home yet. It was about ten in the morning, this whole place was almost empty and I really enjoyed being here, together with nature and him...

'Yuuki, you shouldn't run off like that. I already told you.'

I glanced around to see Kaname, who caught up with me sooner than I thought he would. I still couldn't control my blush which crept up my cheeks as soon as I saw him – Kaname's tall manly figure, wrapped up in a black coat, looked so elegant and intoxicating… I just couldn't get used to his presence so close to me, even if we left Cross Academy a month ago.

I felt Kaname's fingers grip my elbow gently, but firmly. I couldn't help but stare into his deep chocolate brown orbs, which held a slightly stern feeling into them. I lowered my head.

'I'm sorry, niisan… I didn't mean to trouble you.'

He kept quiet for a while, still not letting me go. I know that he was analyzing me with his eyes, searching for answers to questions only he knew. It still felt like he didn't share a lot of things with me, but I tried my best not to mind… If I needed to know something, he would tell me. I had to trust him, and I did.

Kaname took my chin with his long slender fingers and turned my face so I was staring at him again. A smile lit up his handsome features – a smile which I loved more than anything else.

He brought me into a sweet kiss, so light and soft like those autumn leaves rustling around our bodies. I shyly wrapped my arms around Kaname's neck as his arms went around my waist, sending a shiver down my spine – even if it wasn't our first kiss, this sensation was so thrilling and pleasurable… I felt myself quivering slightly, but not from the cold, but because of our touch.

Kaname pulled away, brushing his lips against mine one more time. I held onto his chest, still afraid to fall to the ground. He kept holding me tightly.

'Let's go home. You might catch a cold.'

'I won't, niisan. Can't we walk around at least a bit longer?'

'No, Yuuki, we had enough for now. Give me your hand,' Kaname said before putting my palm inside his, locking our hands together.'

I didn't dare to say a word to him as he began leading me to our apartment, the one we have been staying at for the past three weeks.

It felt so strange, to share a place with the man I loved who is also my brother... But I was happy. Whenever I felt Kaname's skin against mine, something lively and warm fluttered in my chest. This feeling made me want to be a perfect lover for him. I really, really wanted to make him happy. To me he was more than I could wish for.

We were finally at our apartment. I watched as Kaname went to his desk and sat down, gluing his eyes to the pile of the papers in front of him – he was always working hard, just for us. I felt a bit uneasy about it – I was the only one without job. I was a burden, even if Kaname always denied it and even got annoyed with me saying such things – he kept telling me that he had enough money to keep both of us comfortable. But still... I wanted to help him in some way.

I slowly went behind him, staring at his a bit messy, but very shiny brown hair, falling gently on the pale neck – I wanted to touch it suddenly, but kept myself from doing it.

'W-Would you like to have some tea, niisan..?'

Kaname stopped writing and turned his face to me, which looked even more beautiful as sunshine was outlining it, making it gleam in the light. He smiled. I hoped he couldn't see my burning cheeks...

'I would love to.'

'R-Right away.'

I hurried to the kitchen – my heart was pounding hard in my chest, it felt like it's going to fall out. The image of him... It was haunting me, wherever I was. I don't think it will ever leave my mind... It just felt like Kaname is a part of me. I wonder... Did he feel the same?

I remembered his tea suddenly and quickly boiled the water – I didn't want to make Kaname wait.

##### Kaname's P.O.V

I sighed and leaned back in my chair, brushing my hair to the side.

It was useless trying to work, once again. My head was filled with Yuuki... Only her and that creamy white skin, which was flawless, just perfect. Her silky long brown hair, which felt so soft against my fingers... Those big dark eyes, which pierced me to my soul...

And those lips... That delicate body...

I growled lowly under my breath. She was just so tempting...

'Kaname-niichan, here's your tea.'

I glanced back to see Yuuki come to my side with a steamy cup in her small hands. Without knowing I looked her body up and down – that wine coloured dress, which was tied around her neck and fell lighty to her knees, fit her curves so nicely... Her bare smooth shoulders looked somehow alluring, more than ever before.

What was happening to me?

##### Yuuki's P.O.V

I felt Kaname's orbs on me as he was eyeing me a bit hungrily – this made me quiver in emotion. I reached the cup to him and he took it.

Our skins touched.

A loud thud echoed in the room as the glass cup fell to the ground, shattering into million small pieces. The hot drink was all over the wooden flood, and I gasped. Kaname's black jacket was wet, too. And it was my fault.

'I'm s-so s-sorry...!'

I quickly bent down, trying to pick up all the glass pieces. I couldn't do anything right... I just couldn't...

'Don't touch them, Yuuki. You might get hurt,' Kaname ordered, but I ignored his words.

He was always so caring, and yet... I was always disappointing him.

'Don't touch them.'

I stopped picking the scattered glass as Kaname gripped my hands and pulled me up.

'Why are you crying?'

##### Kaname's P.O.V

I watched as crystal tears streamed down my Yuuki's face – she was sobbing quietly. I took the glass out of her hands and brought her closer against my chest – I hated to see her cry.

'What's wrong? Tell me, Yuuki.'

'N-Nothing...' She muttered in between sobs, her voice was so faint...

'I want to know. My heart is breaking when I see you crying.'

She sobbed even harder, her tears fell onto my shirt. I held her in a comforting manner, rubbing her back softly. I wanted to find out what was wrong. I would do anything for her.

'Please...' I whispered into her ear, tracing her ear lobe and neck with my fangs.

Yuuki moaned silently and shivered in my hands... She was so pure and fragile – yet so tempting...

'I j-just... I just c-can't do anything for y-you, n-niisan... I'm so s-sorry...'

'What are you saying?'

I pulled Yuuki away to gaze at her face which was a bit red now. My heart twisted at this sight.

'I told you already – I need you more than anything else, Yuuki. I love you.'

I kissed her cheek gently – she calmed down a bit and smiled weakly.

'I love you too, Kaname-niisan... And I always will.'

I tried my best to give her a smile – it was so difficult to control myself. I was craving for her closeness, for her everything...

Yuuki shifted a bit and her hair revealed her neck – so inviting and desirable... She was impossible to resist. The lust was taking over me.

'Come to me, Yuuki...' I whispered again.

The girl's long black eyelashes blinked once as I took a hold of her shoulders, trapping her body on my lap. I could hear her rapid breathing.

My fangs sank to Yuuki's white skin, right where the pulse was. The girl cried out quietly, squeezing my shoulders with her petite fingers.

The taste was so good. I'm sorry, my dear Yuuki...


	2. Forever More

Kaname pierced my skin deeply, savoring the taste of my blood which was slowly leaking down my neck, I could feel it. This sensation was weird and made me feel really weak... But I enjoyed it, because it was Kaname who was doing this to me.

He took a few good sips of the crimson liquid and released me. He would never drink too much, he didn't want me to lose my consciousness.

I covered my neck and glanced at Kaname. His eyes were barely visible through his wild hair as he brushed the last drops of blood off the corners of his pale lips.

My eyes turned to the floor as I was unsure of what to do.

'Yuuki...'

His faint voice, still husky in emotion, made me look back at him. I gasped.

His eyes were still bright red – it seemed like I haven't satisfied his desire at all. Kaname kept gazing at me, as if asking for something. What's wrong? He has never been so thirsty before.

'N-Niisan... Do you want more?' I whispered, coming a bit closer again and bringing my arms around his shoulders.

It was silent for a while, until Kaname broke it.

'Yes... I want more.'

His hands stopped me when I was about to reveal my neck again.

'I want your body, Yuuki.'

##### Kaname's P.O.V

I watched as the girl's eyes widened in shock. I knew she wasn't expecting this, but there was nothing I could do. I have been constraining myself for a long time already.

I pulled her into a fiery kiss, slipping my tongue in her mouth gently. Yuuki gasped at first, but didn't seem to protest – I was glad. Our tongues battled against each other as I brought her even closer to my body, wishing that nothing would seperate us – I wanted to feel her whole essence.

My hands stroked Yuuki's back and waist as she traced my hair and neck – I grunted in enjoyment. Her sweet scent was more than seductive – I needed this girl right now.

I quickly scooped Yuuki in my arms bridal style and stared at her face – she let out a quiet sigh and smiled at me weakly. Her eyes were different now – they looked almost crystal and hazed with love for me. My heart skipped a beat – she looked so lovely and tender, right here, in my arms...

'Kaname-niisan...' Her lips parted as she whispered my name in a barely hearable tone.

Her voice sounded like the most beautiful music to my ears. She didn't seem to mind as I made my way towards our bedroom.

##### Yuuki's P.O.V

My body was quivering and I just couldn't believe in what was going to happen. Kaname put me on the bed and hovered his body over me. There was no way for me to escape – I didn't even want to. Kaname's eyes were still red, but not with hunger for blood... But for love.

'Yuuki...'

His fingers brushed against the straps of my dress, then went downwards, to my side and tummy. I moaned softly – it felt like my body was being set on fire.

We shared another kiss, this time even more passionate. No matter what happened right now, I didn't want to stop... I wanted to be with him.

I watched as Kaname took off his jacket and threw it on the floor, his eyes never leaving mine. My fingers touched his torso softly - I could feel his burning skin through the white thin material of his shirt. It made a wave of excitement run down my body. What was this feeling?

I was too occupied with looking at Kaname's chest when I felt my upper body getting hit by a gush of cool air.

'Niisan..!'

I blushed bright red and covered my chest, even if my bra was still on. Kaname have never seen so much of my skin… I can't face him like that.

Kaname only smiled at me tenderly and pushed my arms away.

'You're beautiful, Yuuki… Don't hide from me.'

'Ah..!' I moaned loudly as he started planting small kisses on my neck, going lower and lower, to my collarbone, shoulders and chest.

##### Kaname's P.O.V

Yuuki's skin was like sateen – it felt amazing. Her shapely breasts which were covered by a silky snow white bra were perfect, just enough to fill my hands. I squeezed one of it lightly, anxious to see Yuuki's reaction – she shut her eyes tightly and moaned again. Wanting to hear more of her sweet voice, I slipped my hands under her back and unclasped the cloth from her breasts.

'K-Kaname-niisan... It's s-so embarrassing...!' Yuuki whispered, turning her cherry red face to the side.

She felt uncomfortable, but there was nothing to be ashamed of. Her body looked like an elegant statue, created by a talented sculptor – there wasn't a single thing that was not in place. Everything about her was driving me crazy.

I wasted no time and caught one of her tiny pink nipples with my fangs, sucking on it gently. The girl cried out loudly and embraced my body, bringing us even closer. I switched to her left nipple, giving it the same tender treatment, as Yuuki writhed under me, a slight coat of sweat forming on her pale skin.

'Niisan...!' She moaned from the bottom of her heart. – I-It f-feels...

'How does it feel? Tell me,' I answered her with a slight smirk on my lips.

The idea of her enjoying my touches so much was very arousing and I grunted silently. My member was hard already and whenever it brushed against her thighs, the pain would get more and more unbearable. All this time I was dreaming about being so close to Yuuki but at the same time I was afraid to hurt her. I still wasn't sure if I was doing a right thing... But my body didn't listen to me. My whole soul was begging for her.

'I-It feels so g-good... Ahh!' Yuuki cried out again as I continued to play with her breasts.

My left hand slowly slid down her dress which was now holding only onto her waist and stopped between her legs. Yuuki was squirming over me, releasing soft pants which made me dizzy. All I felt was desire... Desire which was awakening the beast within me.

Raising her dress I could already feel hotness radiating off her skin – it was obvious, she was as excited as me.

'You're wet...' I murmured, catching her brown orbs with mine.

Yuuki looked so helpless, lying her like that under me... Her rosy lips were just asking for attention so I attacked them a bit too roughly and pulled the side of her drenched panties away – Yuuki gasped loudly.

'W-Wait, please...!'

I stopped dead in my tracks, but my heart didn't stop poundering. Did I hurt her in some way? I must stop before it's too late.

'I'm sorry, Yu-'

'No, that's not it. J-Just… I w-want to make you feel g-good too, Kaname-niisan…'

##### Yuuki's P.O.V

I could feel that Kaname was struggling with himself – the hardness between his legs was causing him pain. I wanted him to enjoy this moment the same way I did.

Kaname stared at me wide eyed as I pushed him gently to the bed and switched our positions, so I was on top of him. I gave him a smile… It probably looked weak, but I put all my love to it.

My cheeks were turning more and more red as I started clumsily undoing his belt. My fingers were shaking, but I wasn't going to stop. Kaname groaned lowly.

'Yuuki… You don't have to do this.'

His voice wasn't steady, I knew he was aching to be satisfied, just like me.

'N-No, niisan… I want to d-do it. I l-love you...' I replied shyly before taking his hard manhood in my hands.

My eyes widened. It was so huge and throbbing… I felt fear somewhere deep inside. Can something like that fit into me..? I shook my head slightly, trying to get rid of my cowardice, and started stroking his length gently. Having no idea how such things are done, I glanced at Kaname – he had his eyes closed and lips parted. A soft grunt escaped his mouth – he was enjoying this.

'Oh my god, Yuuki…'

Goosebumps appeared on my skin again, just at that husky tone and I felt more confidence. My stroked became harder and quicker – Kaname moaned again.

'Please don't stop…'

I blushed once again – finally I was able to do something for my precious person. My insides were burning now, too. I needed Kaname.

Giving him a long deep gaze, I shifted on top of him, guiding his member to my folds. We were about to become one.

##### Kaname's P.O.V

I stared in awe, not being able to believe Yuuki's courage. She was still the shy girl, but she was trying so hard to make me feel pleasure that my heart was beating so loudly I was afraid she might hear it.

I watched Yuuki's expression intently – she looked calm but I could feel her body shaking. We both suddenly closed our eyes and moaned – my manhood was finally inside her.

'Kaname-niisan…! Ahhh!' Yuuki screamed as she lifted herself a bit and then lowered again, her tight insides squeezing me hard.

God, this felt amazing. Clear tears were forming in her eyes and realisation hit me – it was her first time and she was the one feeling unimaginable pain, yet she continued moving just to please me.

'Yuuki, you're hurting. Please, stop...' I said in between groans.

The pleasure was intense and overwhelming. I have never felt anything like that.

Instead of pulling away, I felt Yuuki's sweaty hands cup my face and make me look deep into her alf-closed eyes – even like that I could see that she was smiling, her whole face shining. The warmth, comfort and longing that I felt right then were so strong that I will never be able to forget them. I will crave for Yuuki forever, just like that moment she craved for me.

Without a word, she kissed me, her body falling on mine again. Yuuki moaned loudly, this time not in pain but in pleasure.

'Ahh, Kaname...! It feels s-soo good..!'

I growled a bit and supported her by putting my hands on her hips. We moved in sync, faster and faster, melting in ecstasy and love. The climax was approaching and I felt Yuuki's body tense a bit.

'Come for me, Yuuki.'

'Kaname...! Ahhhh!' She cried out loudly and squeezed me tight.

I groaned too as we climaxed together – we were inseparable, one soul, body and world.

One eternal love which will tie us forever.

##### Yuuki's P.O.V

Panting heavily, I fell on Kaname's chest. My body was a bit sore – I could feel it already.

'I love you, Yuuki.'

I gazed at Kaname – his face looked even more serious than it usually was. It's difficult to explain, but... Something changed. No, it's just our bond... It became even stronger.

'I love you too, niisan,' I whispered and put my head on his chest again.

Kaname's arm hugged my waist protectively as I listened to his calm heartbeat.

Thump... Thump... Thump...

I didn't notice when I fell into a deep sleep. Even in my dream world the only face I could see was his – my eternal lover's. Forever and always.


End file.
